A Time to Heal
by JMK
Summary: Justice League and Batman crossover. Due to a backfiring portal Batman now has a new guest in his home. His guest although familiar with Batman comes to realize..this really isn't home.


It has come to my attention that I accidently called Robin, Robin before I was supposed to..please forgive my ignorance..I was trying to do this based off memory from the movie; wich I was then taken to task by my friend Babsie...and she told me to forget about that  
  
"Monstrosity". I think that is the word she used lol.Apparently they butchered the movie..yet here I liked it..sigh ..well I pulled the original and now I am working on this one..I sat for four hours researching this and I am getting help from Babsie..who writes here under the penname Batgirl. So a huge thanks to Babsie and to all of you who did leave a comment..the first time around.  
  
  
  
This is a story written from my imagination and I am in no way affiliated with or own any of the characters or shows that they came from..I am simply a fan who is letting her imagination run amok..tee hee...well hopefully this will be better.  
  
*Commenters who commented before are as follows:  
  
  
  
*enfant-terrible  
  
*stAte  
  
*Batgirl  
  
*Beetlecat  
  
there were a few more but because I really do not respond well to rudeness, I shall not be mentioning them here...to these people (looks up) thank you for bieng nice and leaving a comment and for bieng patient with me....Jill  
  
Summary: Robin gets thrown into a different parralel after a fight and ends up in the Wayne Mansion..here noone knows who he is and he is not too sure who he is either..  
  
*Note: I like having my characters amnesia inflicted..or so it appears..just bear with me lol.  
  
Rated:PG13 Strong Language and some violence  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Bright light swirled around him and a loud boom sounded,shaking him to his very core. Pain radiated in his head and shoulder and he yelled in agony.  
  
Alfred was in the middle of cleaning some silverware when he heard the thud in the foyer. A groan followed the thud, putting down the piece he was polishing, Alfred grabbed a golf iron and went to investigate. He entered the foyer and was surprised to see a black haired young man lying on the floor..apparently in a great deal of pain. He was moving his legs back towards him and away again.. trying to keep the pain at bay. The young man's head was turned away from him so he could not see him. Alfred moved closer, still not certain that this was not some sort of hoax..  
  
'How had he gotten past the security?' Alfred wondered to himself..   
  
The young man was suffering from a nasty nosebleed and there were a multitude of new bruises marring his face..as though he had been in some kind of fight. The young man turned to him and spoke softly..  
  
"Where...?"  
  
"...What in the world is going on in here?"   
  
Alfred looked up at his employer. Bruce Wayne had rushed in as soon as he could after bieng summoned by Alfred. Someone else flew into the foyer as well, a blur of color suddenly came to a standstill next to Bruce Wayne. Flash cocked his head.  
  
"Who's he?" He asked looking at Bruce. Bruce looked at Flash..  
  
"I know as much as you do Wally." Bruce knelt down and looked over the young man.  
  
"Well he certaintly took a beating."  
  
Bruce put his arms under the young mans shoulders and his knee's. He lifted him up and turning to Alfred he spoke.  
  
"Alfred I nee..."   
  
"Already ready Master Bruce." Alfred interrupted. With Alfred leading the way, Bruce carried the semiconcious youth to a guest room. Flash darted back and forth as they got the injured young man into bed. Bruce removed the kid's coat and t-shirt examining him for some more injuries. There were dark bruises about his ribs and a gash near his hip. Bruce looked up as Flash whistled ..  
  
"Will ya look at that.." He pointed to a large angry wound in the young man's shoulder. He had apparently been shot.  
  
"Alfred can you call the doctor and tell him we need him here it is an emergency."  
  
Some time later Flash and Alfred were waiting out in the hall while Bruce spoke to the doctor. Flash paced briskly up and down the hallway. Alfred raised an eyebrow as Flash suddenly halted. The door opened and the doctor came stepping out while listening to Bruce thanking him for coming. Flash looked to Bruce and Bruce sighed weary.   
  
'Is he going to be allright?" asked Flash as he followed Bruce through the mansion. Alfred was already heading in the other direction showing the doctor the way out. Bruce grimaced..  
  
"Yes he is going to be fine. The docotor gave the kid some sedatives and some other stuff. He woke up while the doctor was working on him. Strange thing is that he didn't make a sound..he just stared at us."  
  
Bruce frowned remembering the look in the young man's eye's. There was absolute confusion and panic. 'they must have done a number on him' he thought. Flash spoke...  
  
"So what is the extent of his injuries?"  
  
"Four broken ribs, the bullet wound in his shoulder, he had 7 stiches done on the gash on his hip and the doctor thinks that he may have a concussion."  
  
Flash looked at Bruce again..  
  
"But there is something else..."  
  
"Yeah..I just find it odd that he didn't say anything..He woke up when the doctor was cleaning that bullet wound and he didn't even utter a sound..maybe he does have a head injury..."  
  
Flash frowned as well..  
  
"Man that has to suck...What are you going to do ?" he hedged ..he knew Bruce was lonely..maybe he would take this kid in under his care.  
  
Bruce glanced at Flash.  
  
"Oh no...don't even get that look on your face..Damnit Wally I hate it when you get that damned scheming look on your face."  
  
Flash grinned..  
  
"I was just thinking that you have this huge...well can't really call it a house"..he glanced around. They had just hit the staircase leading down to the foyer..."This museum..."   
  
Bruce chuckled..  
  
"Well he needs somewhere to stay til we figure out who he is and with his injuries he really shouldn't be moved too much..."  
  
Bruce sighed.."So you think I should keep him here then instead of just sending him to the hospital..."  
  
Flash nodded.   
  
"Are you sure this just isn't some way for you to make a new friend? I mean after all he is close to your age.." Bruced teased  
  
"Ha! Your just jealous cause you have none." Flash joked back.  
  
Bruce laughed...  
  
"You seeing anyone?" Flash asked suddenly.  
  
"No are you?"  
  
"No. You need kid's" Flash decided outloud.  
  
Bruce groaned.  
  
"I do not need anymore kid's..your enough as it is.." he grinned again  
  
"Aww but I can see it now..a whole cave of little battlings.."  
  
Bruce threw back his head an laughed.  
  
"No thankyou Wally."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He moved slowly..Gritting his teeth he leaned against the wall as a wave of pain made him breathless. He couldn't recall ever hurting this much before..'well hell, I can't remember anything' He thought wryly....Where in blazes was he? He moved forward again leaning heavily against the wall. He could hear people laughing. He moved towards the sound of it. Sweat poured down his face and neck and he wheezed struggling for breath. He knew he had a fever but he needed to get out of here. He clutched tighter at the wall..as the room took on a greyish overtone. He was not going to pass out. "Come on Dick stay with it." Surprised he thought about what he had just said...Dick..his name was Dick..wich was short for Richard..was that his name?   
  
The voices were louder than before wich meant he was closer to where they were. He shoved off the wall and weaving, unbalanced, he tottered over to the bannister of a huge staircase. Flash chose that moment to look up..when he did he caught sight of Richard leaning heavily on the banister.  
  
"Hey ahh...Bruce."   
  
Bruce looked up to where Flash was staring.   
  
He swore. He moved up the stair case..from his view point he could see it was taking the young man all his strength just to stay up using the railing.   
  
"You really shouldn't be out of bed.."Bruce started.  
  
Dick blinked at him. He swayed..as he turned to meet the man walking up the stairs..he seemed vaguely familiar, but hard as he tried Dick couldn't place him. Pain splintered through his head. His vision began to darken again. Breathing hard he clutched desperatly at the hand railing.   
  
"I don......." He began to fall, but before he could hit the ground he was caught. That was odd he thought as the room spun and faded into nothing. Flash held the young man inches from the ground.  
  
"That was close" he said.  
  
Bruce nodded.   
  
"Looks like we are going to have to take turns watching him."   
  
Flash cocked a brow.  
  
Bruce frowned again.   
  
"I wonder what that was all about..I mean..what did he say?"  
  
"Not much he passed out before he could get it all out."  
  
Bruce bent down and lifted the young man again, from where Flash had carefully layed him down on the carpeted floor.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
He awoke to darkness. He was lying down in a bed ..he was hot. Moaning he writhed..trying to kick off the blanket's. They were heavy. Agitated he tried to sit up. Someone pressed a hand aginst his chest. A voice came from somewhere telling him it was ok and that he needed to lay down. Shaking he struggled against the hand..ignoring the voice. He needed to go..to go where?. Someone spoke to him again..why was it so disjointed? He could hear ragged breathing and it took him a moment or two to realize it was him. Frowning he again pushed at the blankets..they're weight was oppresive and he felt as if he was bieng smothered. The voice ordered him to lay down again and that just irritated him. He began to mutter.."I need....need..I need to go."   
  
Something pierced his arm and it hurt for a fleeting moment..where was he? Panicking he began to struggle harder..another pair of hands joined the first pair. He could feel himself passing out and before darkness claimed him again he muttered ..."I want to go home."  
  
#################################################################################################  
  
Bruce sighed wearily. They were no closer to finding out who the young man was and he was now sick. Apparently the bullet wound had festered and now the young man was laying out of his head with fever in one of the guest rooms. The room was dimly lit..Bruce studied him from his seat in a recliner near the fireplace. The young man had dark hair..black in color and he was fairly well built as if he worked out quite a bit. He wondered what it was that had caused the bruises and the other wounds he had recieved. He had wanted to go home. Where was home? Who was he and how had he made it past security and into the mansion undetected like that? He hadn't stirred since they had given him the sedative shot; and Bruce gave thanks. Even sick he had been quite strong.It had taken both him and Wally to get him to lay down. They had both been sitting and talking quietly when he had begun to moan.....this time he had managed to get that one sentence out. Now Bruce was keeping vigil in the room. He had let Wally go to bed somewhere around 4 am and under much protesting from the younger man. Wearily he stretched and before long he too was asleep. 


End file.
